xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Yunfei (Cloud) *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 27 years old *Birthday: September 17 *Occupation: Mercenary *Height: 1.79 m *Weight: 81 kg *Blood type: O *Hobbies: Disarm firearms *Hates: Mosquitoes, tropical forests. Yunfei is a Black Guard of the CRD and an excellent Commissioned Officer. When his father was about to die, he told Yunfei he should fulfill his duty as and take care of the family business, or join to the army instead. Yunfei did it so, but instead of joining the Army or Navy, he became a mercenary for the CRD, fighting against the Fung family. When the Xuan Dou Tournament was announced, Yunfei was selected as the Commander of Security for the event. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style:' Military training, and fights using army weapons *'Membership: 'CRD (Commander of Security) Yunfei fights aided by militar weapons, including an army knife, short and long fireweapons (pistols, machineguns and even bazookas) and can also summon the help of a missile shooting helicopter when needed. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Mounted Police Sniper (骑警狙击): → B' Cloud does a short hop kick that will knock down and hits overhead. You can cancel any succesful or blocked cross normal move into this, but it will lose its overhead properties when done so. In turn, you can cancel this command into any special move or supermove after that. Specials *'Desert Eagle Pistol (Desert Eagle手枪): ↓ → A / C' Cloud fires his Desert Eagle pistol. A version will have Cloud shooting from a standing position and if C is used he will kneel down before shooting, and it counts as a low attack. Full-screen range and good speed, while damage is some lacking. It doesn't knock an opponent down either, and only stuns for a brief instant. *'SPAS-12 Fog Gun (SPAS-12 雾弹枪): ↓ → B / D' Cloud fires a close-ranged incendiary round from his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. The shot only covers the area immediately in front of the gun. If B is used, he will shoot straight ahead and if D is used, he will shoot up at a slight angle, that can still hit enemies right in front of him. *'Just Cause (正当防卫): → ↓ → A / C' Cloud takes a step forward then uses his rear hand to toss a grenade. If his hand connects with his opponent, the grenade will become a timed sticky bomb that will go off after about 3 seconds. Otherwise he will drop a grenade that will explode shortly after. If the opponent is hit by the grenade before it touches the ground, it will explode immediately. *'Fish Jump (高射炮): → ↓ ← B / D' Cloud performs a three-hit dive attack while jumping on an arc. The strength of the kick used will determine how high and far he dives (D travels higher and farther). This move can be cancelled in ↓ → A / C for a safe hit. *'Triangle Raid (三角突袭): ↓ ← A / C └─Spiral Blow (螺旋打击): ↓ ← A / C └─Traitor (叛国者): ← ↓ → A / C' Cloud steps forwards and slashes at his opponent with a tactical knife. This move has a little delay at the start-up, and it's rather weak to ground attacks and sweeps, but it works good against jumping or hopping attackers. If Triangle raid is followed by ↓ ← A / C again, Cloud will perform a series of quick slashes, scoring 4 hits. You can delay this second attack as much time as you need, what it could work as a feint or a mix-up trick, but it you delay too much after first hit, the opponent may block or even counterattack. If you performing ← ↓ → A / C after Spiral Blow (or during its animation second half), Cloud will reach out and grab his opponent, flip it onto its back, and slash at its neck. This is a blockable throw, that can even grab at hopping or jumping opponents if they're too near to the ground. *'ATSL Individual Rocket (ATSL单兵火箭)： (Air) ↓ → A / C' Cloud will pull out his rocket launcher. With C''' version, Cloud will pull out his rocket launcher and shoot a missle at the ground at a middle screen distance. The impact is a straight diagonal line from where it was launched. The opponent can be hit by either the rocket or the explosion it creates. A does not fire, it is used to fake out the opponent; if you perform this during Fish Jump, however, Cloud jump recovery time diminishes so you can use it to reset Cloud's state and follow-up with a ground combo, or simply make it safe on block. Supers *'''XM214 Gatling Gun (XM214轰杀至渣): ↓ → ↓ → A / C Cloud pulls out a minigun and shoots it straight ahead for 13 hits. Cloud takes a little time to take the gun a time, and he stands for a long time until shooting is done, ending with another animation to retreat the machinegun. Good damage and block damage, and the long line of projectiles makes the opponent unable to evade by jumping or rolling. MAX version has Cloud pulling the machinegun standing with his back turned to the screen. He will procceed to sweep the weapon up and down in a 45° angle, shooting for about 4 seconds. The number of hits vary depending on the opponent's position and how many shots can hit it. *'Years Of Passion (激情岁月): ↓ ← ↓ → B / D' Cloud performs a sliding kick and then pulls out his shotgun and shoots a single round at the opponent. This move shall be blocked low. The shoot will come out no matter if the kick is blocked, and it may hit a jumping opponent. Has very little recovery time, so it's pretty safe. MAX version, Cloud will perform the sliding kick, take the shotgound out, and shoot three rounds instead of one, scoring 3 hits. This version is quicker, has more invincibility and priority, and deals way more damage than the regular one, but getting the three rounds hitting an airborne opponent is harder. Hidden Esoteric *'Operation, Code-D (行动代号-D): ↓ → ↓ → A + C' Cloud will crouch down and put his hand to his ear. The screen will briefly be overlayed with a tactical readout and a crosshair will appear on the enemy. After some radio chatter, a series of explosions will cascade across the screen. If the opponent is standing, it will do four hits. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies *Cloud's QCB + A/C x 2 > HCF + A/C attack string will not combo if the second QCB + A/C is delayed. The HCF + A/C extension is not a throw and can be blocked. *The QCFx2 + A/C super has no hitbox directly in front of Cloud. The opponent must be in front of the barrels of the minigun for it to score damage. This move has very high chip damage. *Most characters can avoid QCF + A by crouching. Mix up your Desert Eagle shots between low and high to pressure the opponent. CoolB cannot be hit by the high shot at all unless he is airborne as he is naturally too short. *HCB + B/D is a surprisingly good anti-air and can tag both early jump-ins and characters who are in mid-air. It can also be canceled with the rocket launcher for a fourth hit. *If the opponent is close enough, either version of the shotgun special will connect. The only exception is CoolB (the angled shot will miss at any range due to his height unless CoolB moves himself into range by being airborne). The shotgun is not considered a projectile (so it won't cancel other projectiles and Long's counter move can counter it). *There is no known way to escape from Cloud's grenade if he manages to stick you with it. *There is no known way to escape from the airstrike super (QCFx2 + A + C) and you can be targeted from anywhere on the screen. Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Cloud.jpg =External links= ---- *Cloud's official profile page *XD-Central: Cloud Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon-users Category:CRD